A tercera vista
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus miedos e inseguridades. Decide volver al lugar donde a primera vista encontró el amor. Cansado de una vida monótona y de negocios. Decide frecuentar el lugar donde a segunda vista tuvo la necesidad de conocer a una linda joven. -La vista previa al amor estaba cerca, al alcance de dos almas dispuestas a mirarse - NellGrimm - Secuela de A segunda vista


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__A tercera vista_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Aclaración:**__ Este One Shot es secuela de los fics "__**A primera Vista" **__y__** "A segunda vista".**__ Para que puedan vincular la historia, se recomienda que se lean los fics mencionados anteriormente._

* * *

_**Dedicado:**_

_A todas las personas que han leído y dejado comentarios en los fics "__**A primera Vista" **__y__** "A segunda vista".**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A todas las personas que han leído y dejado comentarios en los fics "__**A primera Vista" **__y__** "A segunda vista".**_

_**En especial:**_

_A __**Dairen Tsukihino, MikoBicho-chan**__ y __**Tesake**__ por agregar los fics "__**A primera Vista" **__y__** "A segunda vista" **__a sus favoritos._

* * *

_**-Primera Parte -**_

* * *

-_Sábado por la mañana y tendría que ocupar su tiempo en estudiar_ - Resultaba una locura desvelarse toda la noche para estudiar para su examen de Teorías de la personalidad. Pero, la idea de pasar todo su fin de semana estudiando le resultaba de lo más aburrido y frustrante. Soltó un largo y saludable suspiro que le ayudo a liberar toda la tensión que había en su mente - _Con tantos autores en la cabeza _- No dudaba, ni por un momento, que su memoria pudiera colapsar y cuando menos acordará estuviera cambiando nombres y apellidos de psicólogos famosos – _Jajaja_- Se rio mentalmente observando la imagen de uno de los nombres que tenía que aprenderse.

Recostada en la cama, con libro en mano, música suave que, según, haría más perceptivos sus sentidos – _Cómo sí todo aquello fuera suficiente_ – Sin hacer mucho caso a sus pensamientos siguió leyendo la lista de autores y sus teorías - _Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que se volviese loca_ - Si bien, amaba y disfrutaba de aprender nuevos conceptos. El hecho de reducir su tiempo de relax le producía un malestar en la boca del estómago. Quería grita de frustración, la lista parecía nunca acabar y Ella empezaba a desesperar. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que la música hiciera lo suyo, sus músculos se relajaron y parecía que la sangre llegaba a su cerebro acompañada de oxigeno que le permitió pensar de una manera más clara y benéfica para Ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-No entiendo_ – Hacía la limpieza de las mesas de la cafetería _- ¿Qué hace aquí?_ – Le miró de reojo – _Pudiendo estar en casa, disfrutando de lo rico de su cama durmiendo_ – Seguía pensando y guardando sus inquietudes para sí misma. Lo cierto era, que, tenía un Jefe apuesto, endemoniadamente atractivo, con aires de grandeza que para su pesar bien le quedaban, si a otro tipo de chico se le ocurriese ser así, caería en lo grotesco y desagradable. Pero, cuando se trataba del joven, guapo y orgulloso heredero de la fortuna Jaegerjaques ninguna mujer parecía ponerle peros a su fría y arrogante personalidad. Debía admitir que a pesar de todo era un hombre honorable, su conducta era intachable y su modo de operar se regía bajo el estricto sentido de la justicia.

Empezó a cantar intentando alejar el aburrimiento, todavía le faltaban cinco horas más para que se terminará su turno- _En lugar de estar acá_ – Caminó hacia la barra – _Debería estar con mi Querido y malhumorado Shiro_ – Volvió a echar un vistazo al lugar donde el joven de cabellos azules se encontraba sentado, leyendo muy cómodamente un libro – _Ese chico con lo que se ponga se ve irresistible _– Sonrió picarona – _Jaja_ – Se rio de sí misma en silencio – _El hecho de que este a dieta no implica que me prive de ver el menú _– Siguió mirando al joven que llevaba puestos unos pantalones sports con camisa polo y una chaqueta a juego – _Todo de negro_ – Con lo que llevará encima se veía excelente – _Tenía un aire de príncipe heredero de cuento de hadas que parecía que desaparecería en algún momento_ –

-**No creo que a tu noviecito le agrade la forma en que me miras –** Sonrió con arrogancia. Sabía del efecto que causaba en las mujeres y parecía que la bella Matsumoto Ran, como era conocida, no era inmune a su encanto.

**-Jefe** – Le dijo picara guiñándole un ojo – **Usted y Yo sabemos que el mirar no está prohibido** – Ella era atrevida, extrovertida y coqueta. Le costaba creer que era novia Hitsugaya, uno de sus amigos de la universidad que al verla tan sofisticada, escandalosa y extravagante había quedado enamorado de Ella. Como en las novelas románticas su amor se hizo realidad.

**-Pudiendo estar en su casa** – Le dijo llevándole un café americano negro, su favorito, para que pudiese disfrutar mejor de su lectura – **Descansando** – Le dejo una servilleta con el logo de la cafetería **– Esta acá compartiendo mi aburrimiento** –

-**Ya ves** – Le respondió cortante e indiferente.

-**Con lo guapo que es **–se encogió de hombros -** No entiendo como no tiene una novia con quien salir** – Dijo en voz alta y antes de que Grimmjow pudiera replicar se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono móvil de la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenía que buscar un lugar más tranquilo para estar consigo misma y poder conectar su cerebro con el conocimiento. Llevaba semanas pensando en tonterías y no lograba concentrarse. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a esforzarse lo suficiente para sacar las más altas notas – _Nunca un chico se ha interpuesto entre un diez y Yo _– Pensó molesta, hacía quince minutos que sus pensamientos habían vagado y se situaban en cierta cafetería, en la cual, el encuentro con su amor platónico había ocurrido. Por primera vez en su vida se le presentaba la oportunidad de enamorarse y parecía ser un imposible – _No parecía, lo era_ – Desde su perspectiva más pesimista.

Sin poderse concentrar hizo lo que le pareció lo más ilógico posible, tal vez debía enfrentarse con sus inseguridades y miedos – _Una vez venciéndolos_ - Liberarse de Estos y así poder ser dueña de nueva cuenta de cada uno de sus pensamientos y emociones – _Nada de príncipes azules, nada de chicos guapos nietos de una dueña de cafetería y sobre todo nada de amor_ –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Jefe le molesta si respondo mi móvil **- Le dijo sacando el móvil del bolsillo – **En alta voz** – Rangiku interpretó el movimiento de cabeza de Grimmjow como un "adelante".

**-Ran** – Aquella voz se le hizo familiar – **¿Qué haces preciosa?** – La pregunta era poco entusiasta, al parecer la persona del otro lado del móvil no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

**-¿Nel?** – La llamada de su prima le tomó por sorpresa **- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?** – Le respondió con otra pregunta.

- **Oye, no todas las personas somos igual de holgazanas que Tú** – La defensiva se hizo a la luz – **Yo tengo muchos deberes que hacer** – Hizo una pausa – **Estoy en periodo de exámenes – **La voz se hizo menos animada.

_**-Ya entiendo**_ – Soltó una risita burlona – **La matada de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck se está poniéndose rebelde – **

-**No te burles** – Lo tomó con sentido positivo, viniendo de su prima Ran, no tenía que ser un comentario con mala intensión.

**-Pues estoy en el trabajo** – Respondió mientras sacaba unas tazas de la vitrina para limpiarlas **– Creo que preferiría estar estudiando** –

Nel no pudo evitar reir **– No puedo creerlo, así de aburrida estas** –

-**El turno de la mañana es mucho, mucho, mucho más tranquilo que el de la tarde** – Seguía en lo suyo – **Prefiero el movimiento y bullicio de la tarde, cuando la gente se vuelve loca pidiendo cafeína **– Volvieron a reír esta vez coincidiendo.

-**Entonces** – La duda se apodero de Ella. Pero… - _Nada de peros _- Estaba decidida hacerlo – **Te propongo algo** –

**-¿Cómo qué?** – La desconfianza se coló en sus palabras.

-**Llama a Shiro, váyanse de paseo** – Lo soltó lo más determinante que pudo, debía sonar confiable y sobre todo segura de lo que decía.

**-Estás loca** – Gritó volteando a ver a su Jefe, estaba a punto de quitar el alta voz, cuando sintió clavada la vista de Grimmjow en Ella y le decía con la mirada que estaba demente si pensaba excluirle de aquella platica, aunque Él fuese sólo un silencioso espectador.

- **Por supuesto que no –**

-**Entonces como pretendes que lo haga** – Moduló su tono de voz y sereno un poco. Su prima Nel se suponía era la más sensata de la dos. Pero, de tiempo acá, se comportaba de una manera muy poco característica de Ella – **No has escuchado, ¿cierto?** – Le dijo sin dejar de mirar al joven ojos azules, que se encontraba muy interesado en la conversación - **Te he dicho que estoy en el trabajo –**

- **Tú eres la que no me has escuchado** – Le reprochó – **Déjame terminar de hablar, ¿Quieres?** – Más serena prosiguió – **Yo te cubriré** – Al no escuchar respuesta se preocupó – **Ran, ¿Estás ahí? –**

**-Sí** – Asintió como si Nel le estuviera viendo – **Pero, no entiendo** –

**-Necesito un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y creo que la cafetería puede serlo – **

La idea era sumamente tentadora – _Lo suficiente para aceptar sin pensarlo_ – Sólo había _"un pequeño detalle"_ su Jefe se encontraba en el lugar y había escuchado la conversación. Ahora, no podría inventar algún pretexto para irse y divertirse con su novio.

-**La idea es buena, pero…** - Tenía que disculparse con su prima. La idea era genial. Pero, en ese momento no podía hacer nada para hacerla feliz y verse beneficiada.

Como por arte de magia Grimmjow ya se encontraba frente suyo en la barra y en la servilleta que Ella le había entregado antes se encontraba escrito: _**"Dile que sí, háblale a Hitsugaya y vete a divertir" -**_ A medida que leía el mensaje sus ojos se abrían de una manera en que decir que estaba sorprendida no era nada.

_**-Pero…-**_ Repitió lo último que Ran había dicho – **¿Qué ocurre?**- Preguntó preocupada.

-**Tendrás que llegar a la voz de Ya** – Terminó Ran remediando lo que estaba a punto de arruinar. Tal vez, estaba a punto de morir y todos estaban haciéndole sus últimos días más felices – _Ni hablar_ - Ella era de las que aprovechaba de lo que la vida le brindaba. Así que a divertirse debía obedecer a su Jefe en todo, sonrió feliz.

-**Oki, en diez minutos estaré ahí** –

-**Chao **– Se despidió cortando la llamada.

Se quedó mirando a Grimmjow de lo más curiosa – _Una y mil preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza_ – **Jefe** – La duda bailaba en su mirada.

-**No digas nada** – Le miró serio – **Vete antes de que cambie de opinión –** Sentenció con su voz fría e imperativa.

Por supuesto que todo aquello le tenía de lo más desorientada. Pero, no arruinaría la oportunidad de pasar un día entero con su novio – **Gracias Jefe** – Corrió al cuarto de servicio tomo su bolso y salió a toda velocidad de la cafetería. En ese momento se encontraba más intrigada que nunca.

* * *

_-La vista previa al amor estaba cerca, al alcance de dos almas dispuestas a mirarse -_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__ La tercera entrega esta acá. He dividido este fic en dos Partes y un Epílogo. Así que espero que disfruten de este preludio, en el siguiente Capi se centra todo entre Nel y Grimm. Y en el Epílogo les cuento que paso con estos dos. _

_Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y han leído los fics anteriores a Este._

_Pd. Les recomiendo leer los fics: __**Lluvia, La fórmula**__ y __**Will You Remember**__de esta misma pareja escritos por __**Dairen Tsukihino **__y __**MikoBich-chan**__._

_Hasta la próxima entrega._

_Al chan._


End file.
